Ah, What a wonderful Life
by Moonlightpheonix-xX
Summary: What happens when the refined, house cat Alice meets the flirty street cat Kidd? Chaos! Starring: Death the Kidd as Len and Alice as Gumi. AU, KiddxOC
1. Chapter 1: The begining

**Ah, What a Wonderful Life By Kagamine Len and Megpoid Gumi**

Alice was walking around the room, waiting for her owner to get back. She- who had lovely black fur and wore a blue dress and diamond-studded, yet very tight, collar -just paced and paced. Suddenly she heard someone sleeping outside the window. She pricked her ears.

_Who's that? _She thought as she walked over to the window. There, on the window sill, she saw a tom with matted, dirty black and white fur. He was wearing a brown tuxedo-like outfit, and was swishing his tail back and forth, apparently enjoying his dream.

"May I help you?" She asked. The tom let out a yelp of surprise and nearly fell of the window sill, but caught onto the edge with hands. He pulled himself up. He groaned.

"He-" When he saw her he almost fell off again. He whistled. "Hello~!" He said, staring into her red eyes. His own eyes were amber.

"Hello…?" she said cautiously. The tom's ear twitched. "My name is Alice. Who are you?" The tom smirked.

"I'm whoever you want me to be." He replied.

"Haha, very funny." Alice said, a hint of sarcasm to her tone. "Now tell me your name." The tom rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"Alright, alright! Name's Kidd." The tom told Alice.

"Where's your owner, Kidd?" She asked. Then added- with a look of disgust -"Or, are you a stray?"

"I'm a stray." Kidd said, then saw the look of hate upon Alice's face. "What's wrong with that? I'm free, unlike you. Trapped in this house, with that… uh… that... that thing around your neck!" _What is that thing, anyway?_

"I'm not trapped here! I can leave if I want too!"

"Well, then. If you can go wherever you want, then come with me. We can play* for a little while." He said, giving her a flirty smile. Alice scoffed at him.

_How rude! _She thought, and with a look of anger shut the curtains. "I'm not an idiot! I know what your trying to do!" She said. Kidd reopened the curtains. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Aw, why? Such a cute little tabby, such as yourself, must be used to visitors by now." He said, with the same flirty grin.

"Do you want me to close this window on your face? !" Alice threatened. Kidd had a look of surprise on his face. She was going to shut the window on him?

_Not happening. _He thought. Then Alice coughed dryly. _It's that tight thing around her neck, isn't it. _"Aw, can't breathe? It must be that thing around your neck. How would you like it if I took it off for you?" He said, and outstretched his hand. He grabbed the collar and ripped it right off her neck. It left a red impression on her pale skin. Alice blushed slightly, but ripped the collar back. It was broken now.

"Do you have any idea how expensive this was? ! This cost a _lot _of money, you jerk!"

"Money? What's that?" Kidd asked.

"It's what you buy stuff with, you know. Food and stuff." Alice replied.

"Buy? I usually just _steal_ whatever I need. Or trick humans into giving me food. I'm sure that's a lot easier than 'buying' something." Kidd said proudly.

"Well, then you need to learn some manners!" Alice yelled.

_Manners..? Huh? _Kidd thought. "Hmm. Are you _sure, _I mean like, _absolutely positive _that you don't want to leave?" He asked, with quizzical look.

"Well, I _do _want to leave…" Alice replied.

"Then are you coming, or not?" He asked turning to leave.

"Well, I can't leave Maka all alone…" Alice said with a sad expression.

"Maka? Who the hell* is Maka?"

"Maka is my owner. She's really sick. She needs me here." A tone of sorrow grew on her voice. A tear formed in her eye. Kidd hugged her when he saw this. He couldn't care less about 'Maka', but he couldn't stand to see Alice crying. After a while, he let go and began climbing down the wall.

"WAIT!" Alice called after him.

"Huh? Change your mind already?" He smiled.

"No, but I was wondering…" She was blushing at this point. "Could you come back again, tomorrow…?" Kidd smiled.

"Of course I can."

"I'll be waiting." Alice replied. Then Kidd climbed down the rest of the way, then left. Walking down the dark alley.

_She was cute. _He thought to himself.

**A/N * I wonder what he meant by 'play' *Hint, hint* /shot/shot/shot/**

***Such language, Kidd! /shot again/**

**All fangirls that want Kidd to talk to them like that, raise your hand and say AYE! /shot multiple times in the face/**

**...ow...**


	2. Chapter 2: Pasta, anyone?

By now, Kidd was a regular at Alice's house. Always secret, but he would always make her smile. Sometimes he even brought his friends- Soul and BlackStar -over, but Kidd wouldn't let them climb up the window sill. He never came in himself, not even when he was invited just as she would never leave. Alice didn't know why. By now, she had gotten a new collar, a plain red one that wasn't very tight and Kidd didn't dare to try and rip it off.

"Are you finally going to come out today, Alice?" Kidd asked her, giving her his signature flirtatious smirk.

"I guess." Alice replied. Kidd smiled.

"Alright!" He said cheerily. He extended his hand through the window, letting Alice hold onto it, then led her out. She was shivering a bit.

"It sure is cold out here, ain't it?" She asked, shaking. Her tail swishing back and forth. Upon hearing this, Kidd took of the jacket on his tuxedo and put it on Alice's shoulders.

"Just wear this, OK?" He said with a smile. Alice blushed, grabbing on to the sides of the jacket to keep it on her.

"Thank you," She said. _It's so warm…_

"You've never climbed down the wall before, have you?" Kidd asked.

"No. I'm afraid I haven't." Alice shook her head in shame. Kidd started looking around for a part of the wall that would be easy to climb down from, until he found some vine-like plants that stretched all the way to the dark alley below a couple feet away.

"Here, this should be easy to climb." He called to Alice, and took her free hand leading her gently to the vines. "I'll show you how to climb down them," He said, as he slowly began to climb down the wall. When he finally reached the bottom, he beckoned Alice to join him, waving his black tail back and forth excitedly.

"OK. I'm coming down…" Alice called to Kidd. She then tried to climb down the branches, but slipped and fell off. Kidd caught her.

"Are you OK?" He asked, letting her go. Alice was blushing furiously.

"Uh, y-yeah…" She said nervously. Whether it was because of the fall or because of Kidd, she didn't know.

"Well, you hungry?" Kidd asked.

"Yeah, starving! They only feed me once a day." Alice replied. Kidd whistled.

"How cruel. Here, I'll take you to the best place in town!" Kidd grinned. Then they started walking down the street.

"It better not be a dumpster." Alice said playfully.

"It's not. I promise. Soul and BlackStar can't get this kind of food, they're not very skilled in the art of tricking people." He replied. Soon they came to a little Italian restaurant. Alice waited by the front, but Kidd continued to walk to the alley beside the building.

_It is a dumpster, ain't it? _Alice thought unimpressed. Kidd started scratching at the door. Soon a man walked out.

"Hey-a! Tony, come look! It's Kidd!" A skinny Italian man said a soon as he saw the tom.

"Oi! Kidd? ! Let me see!" A rather chubby, tall man walked out of the door. "It _is _Kidd." He exclaimed. Then Kidd started to circle them, waving his tail back and forth, trying to act cute to get some food. Then Alice came peering around the corner. Kidd stopped trying to act cute, and beckoned Alice with his tail. She quickly walked over there.

"I see he brought a friend," The skinny man said. Then he bent down and looked at her collar. "Oi, isn't this the Albarns' cat?"

"I believe that _is _the Albarns' cat." Then the chubby man looked at Kidd again. "Well, now. You deserve a special treat this time." The two men withdrew back to the kitchen.

"Told 'ya it wasn't a dumpster!" Kidd said, quite proud of himself. Alice smiled, rather impressed.

"So, do you know what they're giving us?" Alice asked.

"Probably pasta," Kidd replied. And just as he predicted, the two men came out with a plate of spaghetti. "Dinner is served." He said slyly, and walked over to the plate. When the two were done eating, Kidd led Alice home. It was getting dark, and Maka would be worried.

"So.. Goodbye…?" Alice said.

"Yeah, bye. I'll come back soon, though!"

Alice climbed back up the vines to her window, and squeezed in. When she was back in her room, she turned around and waved goodbye.

**A/N I don't know why, but I can totally see Kidd acting like this! Can't you?**

**OK, so these first two chapters are in the SE iPod. So what The rest of them will never be in the fanfiction. So, yeah.**


End file.
